


Magical Creatures

by VerseNaberrie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Werecreatures, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Embedded Video, Fae & Fairies, Gen, Halloween, dragon - Freeform, mermaid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-01-27 14:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12583680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerseNaberrie/pseuds/VerseNaberrie
Summary: Rey, Luke, Anakin, Kylo, Padme, Obiwan, Han and Leia are haunted by dangerous magical creatures. Or who is the hunter and who is the prey?ch.1 - Halloween Videoch.2 - Fairy Ladies





	1. Chapter 1

Magical creatures in Star Wars (or SW Halloween Video):  
\- Han came upon fairies on Endor.  
\- Leia Mermaid leaves near seaside.  
\- Obiwan confronts his dragon foe.  
\- Padme sleeps at the bottom of the lake.  
\- Rey is found by a werewolf.  
\- Luke discovers a strange water creature.  
\- Angel Padme is trapped.


	2. Fairy Ladies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I do believe in fairies in Star Wars."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short vid, where I tried to change Padme, Leia, Jamillia, Aayla, Dorme, Eirtae, Rabe and Sabe into fairies.

**Author's Note:**

> I watched "Arthur legend of a sword" and heard the song and idea just came to me :)  
> Movie is not so good, but music and Jude Law are amazing.


End file.
